


I'll Hook You Up Later

by MaskedPlayer



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex Tape, micheoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1347352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedPlayer/pseuds/MaskedPlayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Placed after GO! #18; Michael ‘hooks up’ Geoff later, as promised. Lindsay helps, because we all know when he winked at her it was a silent “You’re invited too.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Hook You Up Later

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sorry, this is entirely a friend on tumblr's fault, they were asking for it  
> ENJOY I'm not really happy with this but I hope you like it <3

“I'll hook you up later.” Michael said, a wicked grin plastered on his face.

 

“ _Oh_ , I know you will,” Geoff replied, corners of his mouth curling up enough to cause the edges of his eyes to crinkle. He winked at Lindsay, who was holding the camera and had the expression of someone who just won a bet. As Michael wandered across the room to put the sticker of his victory in place, the rest of the room was an air of disappointment.

 

Michael firmly slid his thumb over the sticker, sealing it to the construction paper that made up the GO! Scoreboard. By now, Lindsay was folding up the camera and turning it off, and was playfully mocking Gavin now that she wasn't charged with being silent as to not mess up the audio.

 

“This'll be fun for Kerry to edit,” Someone was saying, and was soon followed by a chorus of chuckles. Soon everyone was getting back to work, settling back into their desks and sinking into whatever editing and/or Let's Plays they had planned.

 

~

 

Lindsay and Michael cornered their boss at the end of the day, about fifteen minutes before he was due to leave with Gavin to head back to the Ramsey house. “When I said later, I meant this weekend,” The older man said with a laugh, plopping down into the rolling chair with a huff.

 

“Sorry, Papa Wolf,” Lindsay teased, leaning over his shoulder and planting a kiss on his cheek. Michael was already climbing into Geoff's lap with a mischievous little smirk across his freckled face. “We just couldn't wait.”

 

“I'm the one who won, not you,” Michael said to his fiance, glancing passively to her. She had her cheek pressed up against Geoff's, blinking up innocently at him. He rolled his eyes and settled his hips lower, grinding into the older man's lap, watching how he uttered a sharp gasp and lifted his hands to grab at the narrow hips.

 

These two were little imps when teamed up together, Geoff learned that a while ago. He groaned into Michael's mouth as Lindsay's tongue slid over the edge of his ear. Michael kissed him submissively, mewling when Geoff slid one hand up to tangle into his thick curls and hold him close. Just when the oldest of the three began bucking his hips up into Michael's, the smaller body in his lap began slipping away. “Wh- what are you-?” But he didn't need to _ask_ , because it became obvious shortly after.

 

Michael slide his hands up the front of Geoff's jeans, then tugged them open; offering a low noise in his chest when it became obvious how hard the other male was. Lindsay had taken over kissing him, now, leaning a bit more over his shoulder and meeting his lips with that sweet little keen she made just before being tugged into a kiss.

 

“Aah,” Jones crooned when he pulled Geoff's boxers apart to free his erection. He slid his thumb over the piercings that were over the glans, and the one just below it, eyes alight with curiosity. “They really feel good, huh?” He asked, experimentally rolling a digit over the orb on the bottom of the glans, watching how Geoff's hips twitched and he practically jumped. Breaking the kiss with Lindsay, Geoff stared down at Michael, panting roughly now.

 

“Fuck- yeah, that's- that's why I have them, dumbass,” He snapped, trying to sound irritated, because _goddamnit_ them making him into a horny puddle in just a few minutes pissed him off. A soft click sounded off next to his ear, and before he could turn his head to look at it, Lindsay's arms came down on either side of his neck, the handheld camera in her grasp. She lined it up on his chest, so that he could easily see over it, but also see that she was centering on what Michael was about to do in his lap. “Shit,” He panted.

 

Before any objections came forth, Michael slid his tongue against the thick head, shutting up his boss with a high whine. The fact that Lindsay was recording this was ten times hotter than it should be, especially when Geoff could see over it easily, but watch how she zoomed in on the explicit detail of it all when Michael's lips wrapped around the pierced cock. “He looks good with a cock in his mouth, doesn't he? Especially a pierced and tattooed one.” She whispered, watching how Geoff's hands clenched into the arms of the chair. His breath was coming in short little pants already, and all air left him whenever Michael's intense gaze lifted to lock with his own. The younger man kept looking into him every time he took a little more of the length into his mouth, his tongue darting back and forth over the silver orbs under the glans in a way that made Geoff see stars.

 

Michael was breathing evenly as he worked more and more of the length down his throat, groaning lowly when it hit the back of his throat. “Ah, _shiit_ ,” Geoff was cursing up above, trying hard not to buck into the tight, warm heat that was slowly wrapping around him. By the time Michael's nose pushed into his pelvis, Geoff was shaking, and he couldn't help but slide his fingers through the thick curls and pinning Michael down for a moment. The younger didn't struggle, just groaned, the vibrations going down to the root. “Fuck, Michael-” Murmuring his name earned a pleased response, the young man's hips rocking weakly. His fingers became loose again, allowing the freckled man to start moving again.

 

He could've sworn that Michael glanced at his watch, but he couldn't be sure; but he _was_ sure that Michael was now bobbing quickly, sucking every time he came off and hollowing out his cheeks when he came back down. Geoff wouldn't last much longer, as obvious by his faint whimpers. His hips began bucking, but the other took it in stride easily. Lindsay, an expert as always being silent, was being the perfect camerawoman. Geoff whined, overwhelmed, turning his head into her bright hair and panting against her ear as he came closer and closer.

 

Geoff came with a jump, as if startled. He whimpered into Lindsay's ear, back arching at how one of her hands came up to scratch through his hair, sending a thrill down his spine. Michael swallowed greedily down below, hands coming up to pin Geoff's hips to the chair as he finished him off. He hand to wrap his hands tightly around the arms of the chair to keep from bucking his hips up when Michael gave a final suckle to get anything left. His flesh was oversensitive now and the sensation was too much. He turned back, staring down his chest with glassy eyes. “ _Fuck_ ,” He hissed, as Lindsay was getting a perfect shot of Michael's lips, wet and red with the faintest hint of white fluid, coming off his cock, then licking them.

 

The older man tucked himself away with shaking hands, using one to comb through Michael's mussed hair when he was finished. “You spoil me,” He muttered, as Lindsay pulled back from him and closed up the camera, tossing it into the pocket of her hoodie.

 

“Gavin's gonna be looking for you,” Michael said lowly, standing and offering a hand to help him up. He took it, heaving to a stand a moment later, whole body still ringing with a spectacular orgasm. “So you better go.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Geoff was saying, but he was already dragging Michael in for a kiss on the lips, ignoring the taste for his sake; the kid deserved it after such a fantastic blow job. He gave Lindsay a peck; mostly out of respect to them both, since she was off-limits even to Geoff, but she still deserved a thanks. Geoff did a quick check of his fly before he left the room with a wave, going to find Gavin before he found them, because the heady smell of sex was still very obvious in the cramped office.

 

“Let's go home,” Lindsay said, grinning at Michael.

 

~

 

It was, in fact, _very_ interesting for Kerry to edit. Especially when the GO! footage suddenly turned into a POV shot of Michael giving someone head. Judging by the ink that spiraled up the shaft, it wasn't hard to figure out who it was.

 

 


End file.
